


Glad you came

by SocialBookWorm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But not for the reasons you think, Don't Ask, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I wanted something new, Monsters, Monsters everywhere, Most Definitely AU, Ninjas - Freeform, Not Abusive Parents, Selectively Mute Frisk, Terrorists, This is so self indulgent I am sorry, Time Cops, humans with magic, secret agents, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: Frisk was Determined to follow in their father's footsteps, even if it got a little out of hand along the way. (Monsters and Ninjas and Spies, Oh my!) "Listen kid," Agent Seven-Green told you gruffly. "The Nutter family? Even without all the monsters from the mountain hanging out around them, they're not the sort of people the Time Agency want to be careless around."





	1. Tell the World I’m Coming Home

You stood in the front of the crowd, shifting back and forth on your feet. The movement made your (maybe, slightly, sort of illegal) body armor shift, and the agent standing next to you conspicuously ignored it. Crossing the lines of the law was standard for your small family after all, and since you didn’t do it with malicious intent and had connections, most people ignored it unless you looked like you were going to start letting it get to your head.

Though there was one member of your family of three that had never broken the law, and your fist clenched at the reminder. You didn’t want to be standing here, you wanted to be part of the force combing the streets for your child.

“Ma’am,” someone’s voice broke you out of your thoughts, and the agent nudged your shoulder, directing your attention to the man walking up to you. He moved with a grace that most people didn’t expect from a man of his position, and you wondered how many people would recognize the belt of knives expertly hidden under his three piece suit.

“Agent Amelia Nutter,” he said, his lips tilting up just slightly in amusement.

“Ex-Agent,” you corrected him, feeling a little bit of your bad mood drain away. “Ambassador Hisashi Nutter.”

You husband reached up and brushed a strand of hair from your face. “We’ll find them,” he said softly. And if that tone didn’t hurt, because it sound just like the few times your child decided to talk. If you ever tracked down the reason your child had stopped talking, you would shot it regardless of the law.

You tried to relax your jaw, your teeth grinding together for the fourth time that hour. “Not if we’re just standing here.”

“Honey,” he reminded gently, “We all knew the barrier would fall one day. It is just….several decades early. We will need to revise the reintegration plans, and track down someone willing to be the monster’s ambassador- I am out of town most of the time- but they need to know that they are welcomed back.” His hands carefully curled around your fists, and pulled them open, and grinned at you. “You standing here looking ready to murder someone will not help.”

“What are you talking about?” you muttered, trying to relax. “I’m always helpful.”

Shouts arose around you as someone said something about the first monster being sighted, and Hisashi called out for one of his assistants. The bird like monster (Japanese origin, thought to have been the reason for the phoenix myth for their flame wreathed feathers) took her place at his left shoulder. You held your breath, wondering what sort of monster would be first, wondering if they would be willing to talk even after being sealed underground, wondering if you would have to fight.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” the laughter reached your ears first as the monster rounded the corner, and you blinked. The whole crowd did. A tall skeleton stood there, having frozen as he caught sight of the crowd. “WOWIE!” he yelled, and you wondered if he always talked that loud. “LOOK UNDYNE! THERE’S ALREADY A WELCOMING PARTY FOR US!”

A fish lady ran up from behind him, her eyes scanning the crowd with a lot more distrust than the skeleton. A lizard based monster could be seen attempting to hide behind her.

“What do you punks want?!” the fish monster shouted.

“Just to talk,” your husband said carefully.

“Oh yeah,” she challenged.

“c’mon Undyne,” a voice said from out of nowhere. “they just want to set a foundation.”

Everyone whirled around to the left where another skeleton wandered out of the tree. You had to stop yourself for reaching for the gun tucked into your boots (also, maybe illegal). He was gesturing to the base of the mountain you were standing at, and the other skeleton groaned.

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES SANS! YOU’RE GOING TO RUIN MY FIRST IMPRESSION!”

“awww c’mon bro. like i could do that. youre too cool for that.”

“YOU ARE CORRECT!”

You relaxed at the banter coming from the monsters. It reminded you of the times you had spent with your own siblings before you moved to the US. Your husband wore the amused look that he always did, and you wondered if anything took him off guard. Then you remembered how he had looked a couple weeks ago when your child disappeared, and promptly changed your line of thought before you looked murderous again.

The agent next to you nudged you again, and you glared at them because you didn't need them to do that for you to pay attention and notice the large goat monster coming down the path. At least, a couple weeks ago, you wouldn’t have. You were running on little sleep right now. He was a boss monster judging from the magic coming off of him, and most likely the one in charge if these monsters were still using the classic structure of ruling.

“Your Majesty,” the fish monster said, confirming your suspicions.

“Howdy,” the king (?) greeted, a sheepish smile on his face, looking a little nervous to be standing in front of the crowd. His eyes drifted to the monster next to Hisashi, and surprise crossed his face. You blinked. Had he not seen that particular type of monster before?

“SANS!” the tall skeleton yelled. “HOW DID THAT MONSTER GET DOWN HERE BEFORE US?”

“dunno bro,” the other one replied, scanning the crowd. You felt a chill go down your back as he looked over you, but you shrugged it off. He seemed to be noting the monsters littered in with everyone else. The monster count had always been low on the region, since no one had been sure if the reason had simply been that monsters were incapable of living there or if it had been something else.

Then the government had learned about the war from centuries ago.

Government officials had immediately set up a project to work on breaking the barrier, but it wasn’t predict to be completed for another fifty years at the rate it was going. But that knowledge had been enough for monsters to start trickling back into the area.

“oh hey tori,” the short skeleton said, bringing attention to the other goat monster heading down the path.

There was a small child holding her hand and the world dropped away from you. Distantly, you thought that the male goat monster was saying something, and that the agent next to you was trying to get your attention, but your only focus was the child.

You think you might have screamed, drawing all the attention to yourself, but you were running forward without a thought.

“FRISK!” you cried. Frisk glanced up, and their whole face lit up at the sight of you. They let go of the monsters hand and rushed to you.

“Mom!”

You dropped to your knees and wrapped your arms around them, sobbing. There was a hand on your head, which might have been Hisashi, but you were too busy looking over your child.

“Are you hurt?” you asked, running your hands over their body, noting the scratches, bruises and what looked like a couple of burns. “Don’t answer that.” you said, holding their hands gently. “We’ll get someone to look you over. I-” You choked on your words, grabbing the tight again.

“You’re so grounded,” you said with a slight laugh that may have also been a sob, “You are grounded for life as soon as we find out what happened. How many times have I told you to stay away from that mountain?”

You pressed your forehead to theirs, relishing in the sight of their over blown proud grin. You grinned back, feeling lighter than you had in weeks.

Hisashi was talking again, and the crowd was going wild for you and your reunited child. But it didn’t matter, because Frisk was back, and safe. Right where they belonged. That’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come [tumble](https://thesocialbookwormwrites.tumblr.com/) with me


	2. These Lines of Lightning Mean We’re Never Alone

“Mr. Hisashi?” You glanced up at your assistant as the bird monster placed a new stack of papers on your desk, the glow from her magic fading. She shuffled nervously in place, her feathers puffing up at the movements.

“Just Hisashi,” you corrected her mildly, glancing over the report about possible terrorist activity near one of your embassies. “I think we have work together long enough to only use first names, right Uragiri?”

“Of course Mr. Hisashi.” Your lips quirked upward at the reply. The formality was a running joke between you, one that a lot of the people of the community didn’t get when the two of you were in town. Your wife was always adorably amusing when she was frustrated, which made it rather hard for you to resist pushing her buttons.

“But back to what I was trying to say,” Uragiri continued, her nervousness growing. You set your papers aside, and looked her in the eyes. Your elbows sat on the top of your desk, in sight and unthreatening at all times but at the same time able to move and react to anything that could happen. “I’ve been hearing that there are stories…..” she trailed off.

You raised an eyebrow. “There are always stories,” you teased, “That is what happens when people live.”

“Hisashi!” she squawked, “I’m trying to be serious here!”

“My apologies,” you said with a chuckle.

“Anyways,” Uragiri said rolling her eyes, “I say there are stories, but they’re more like rumors. No one can figure out what you did before you became the ambassador, and while all of us monsters in Japan are really gratefully, it is kinda strange don’t you think?

“I mean, everyone knows that Amelia used to work for the government against those terrorists until-”

“Uragiri!” you cut her off sharply, feeling a spike of anger. The last time your wife’s last mission was mentioned, she had spiraled into a panic attack and then a flashback.

“Sorry,” the monster said meekly.

You shook your head, shaking off the bitter feelings with a deep breath. Amelia at work had been a thing of beauty, all sharp efficient strikes that reflected her glowing yellow soul. But ever since that disastrous mission, Amelia had been avoiding the use of her magic and skills unless it was to train or protect Frisk.

“Do not worry about it,” you reassured your assistant.You weren’t used to being the center of attention, to having stories about your life passed around like currency, and personally thought that your anger about it was inevitable. Amelia had been the best so choosing to stand next to her would obviously drag you from the shadows you had worked in, but it was still a bit of a shock.

The bird nodded hesitantly, “Everyone knows about your wife, but there’s almost nothing about you. So people talk, you know? Most of them are just silly stories like you having been a famous mage who faked their death, or the heir to an old ninja clan.”

Your hands stilled for a fraction of a second, and you mentally cursed yourself for not fixing that tell. You looked at your assistant with all the seriousness you could muster. “I have to admit I wasn’t planning on telling you...”

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward unconsciously.

“I am an alien.” She blinked at your statement and you laughed, gathering up your papers. “I was just an average person Uragiri, nothing more. I just lucked out in the family I got.”

Your assistant sighed, “We just want to know because we care about you Mr. Hisashi.”

Your grin turned a tad more genuine, “I know. Now I believe that we are done for the day? Amelia wanted to take Frisk to the doctor today, make sure that there is no lasting damage from their adventure.”

Uragiri smiled, “Say hi to them for me, and that I’m proud for them for following their dream to become an ambassador like you, but I’d wish then done it in a less scare inducing way. Oh and don’t forget that you have a meeting tomorrow. We’ll be using video. And don’t forget to get the last of that paperwork done. And-”

“Bye Uragiri,” you said heading towards the door with a stack of papers in your hand.

“See you tomorrow!” she replied.

“sounds like you’re busy tomorrow,” a voice said from the back of the room, and Uragiri yelped, her wings spreading as she took to the air. You simply smiled as you turned around to see one of the skeletons your child had befriended poking at some of the papers on your desk.

“Not too much. I think it is a willing trade off to actually be in town with my family,” you told him. “Sans right?”

“that’s my name. don’t wear it out,” he said with a wink.

“Well Sans,” you said, “I was about to pick up Frisk if you want to come along.”

The skeleton’s eyes ran over you, and a slight chill went down your back as the magic in the air increased just slightly. You grinned a little wider in response, and held the door open.

Sans shrugged and walked through the door. You shut it carefully behind you and you led the way out and to your car.

“so uh, the kid wanted to be an ambassador,” Sans asked as you unlocked your car door. You opened the door for him and he slid into the passenger seat.

“For the last couple of years, yes,” you replied as the engine rumbled to life. “It was all they would talk about when they were still talking. Amelia thought they were going to grow out of it.”

The skeleton sent you a look that you couldn’t quite decipher. “guess that’s a mute point now?”

You shrugged your shoulders, turning towards the school. “It has been quiet a struggle, but we got by. Sign language was handy to learn.”

Sans laughed out loud, but there was still something in the way he looked at you. You pulled into the parking lot, and saw Frisk waiting for you. Mentally, you shrugged. Frisk had befriended him and you trusted your child despite the number of things they tried to hide from you. You thought their attempts at deflection and misdirection were adorable if novice, though that was probably because you hadn’t trained them in it yet.

Frisk waved a greeting at you as they slid into the backseat of the car. Their backpack was dumped on the seat next to them, and they beamed at Sans when they saw him.

“hey kid,” Sans greeted in a tone that was much warmer than when he talked to you. “didja school anyone today?”

Frisk giggled before they shook their head, and you kept half an ear on the two of them as you focused on driving. You tapped your fingers on the steering wheel, enjoying the story of how Sans’ brother almost burned down the house yesterday, and especially enjoyed the way it made Frisk giggle.

You pulled into a stop just in front of the doctor’s office, and didn’t react to the two men in black suits standing near the entrance. A glance at the rearview mirror let you know that Frisk was stiff and staring at them. Sans seemed to notice as well, the skeleton’s eyes narrowing into a glare. You resisted the urge to scold Frisk. You thought you had taught them better, and were disappointed in them.

If they were going to break the law, they should know better than to get caught.

You climbed out of the car, and could feel the disbelief and outrage pouring from Sans as you casually walked towards the men. Frisk climbed out reluctantly, following along behind you, while Sans tried to catch your eye, most likely to try and figure out what was going through your head.

You stuffed your hands in your pockets, smiling mildly at the men in front of you. “Can I help you?”

Dramatic music swelled from somewhere as the men stepped forward, sunlight glinting off of their sunglasses. The one on the left twitched before turning to the other.

“Seriously?!” he snapped, “Don’t just let it ring out.”

“Oh right,” the other one stuttered, fumbling through his pockets to pull out his phone. The music stopped when he answered it, and the one on the left pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Agent Twelve-Blue speaking,” the one on the right spoke into the phone, a little too briskly, like he was trying a little too hard. “Yes Ma’am. They’re right in front of us now.” You couldn’t make out what the woman on the other end said, and mentally noted to pick up the exercises to enhance your senses. You had gotten soft since you became an ambassador.

“Understood,” the man said and hung up. His sunglasses slid down his face just slightly as he asked, “Frisk Nutter?”

Frisk nodded, and Sans shifted to stand a little closer to them. You approved of his attitude, and decided that you wouldn’t protest if he wanted to babysit.

“We’re the time cops,” the man on the left continued, “We’d like to ask you a few questions about some wrinkles in the timeline we’ve found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come [tumble](https://thesocialbookwormwrites.tumblr.com/) with me


End file.
